1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a water level/vibration sensing apparatus for washing machines, which is suitable to simultaneously sense vibration and water level of a washing machine, and a washing machine having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is an apparatus, which forms a water current by rotating a pulsator using the driving force of a motor, and washes laundry by causing the water current to apply an impact to the laundry.
The operation of the washing machine is generally carried out in the order of washing, rinsing, and dehydrating courses.
In the washing course, laundry is washed by friction between the laundry and a water current generated by rotating the pulsator under the condition that washing water and a detergent are supplied to the inside of a tub.
In the rinsing course, after the washing course has been competed, the washing water in the tub is drained, new water is supplied to the inside of the tub, and then a spin basket is rotated several times. The rinsing course is repeated several times in this way, and the washing water in the tub is finally drained.
In the dehydrating course, the remaining washing water in the laundry is removed by rotating the tub at a high speed.
A water level sensing apparatus, which senses a water level in the tub such that a proper amount of the washing water is supplied to the inside of the tub according to the amount of the laundry in the tub during the water supplying and rinsing courses, is installed in the washing machine.
Further, a vibration sensing apparatus, which senses unbalance generated by the eccentric rotation of the spin basket due to the partial disposition of the laundry during the dehydrating course, is installed in the washing machine.
Recently, in order to reduce a cost increase due to the separate installation of the water level sensing apparatus to sense the water level of the washing machine and the vibration sensing apparatus to sense the vibration of the washing machine, a study into a single sensing apparatus, which simultaneously senses the water level and vibration of a washing machine, is underway.